


Hello...

by fueledbycoffee



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: F/M, Sadness, just sadness and a breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycoffee/pseuds/fueledbycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Goodbye Misses Leto."<br/>...<br/>"Goodbye Mister Leto."</p><p> </p><p>Written to Adele's new song 'Hello'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello...

Silence.   
It’s deafening on Jean’s ears and her voice catches in her throat as she tries to make herself speak.   
“Hello?” Her voice is a croak. That’s not how she wanted it to come out, but the sadness tainting the back of her mouth won’t let her talk properly.   
“Yeah,” comes the soft response. If she hadn’t been nearly begging for an answer Jean may not have heard him speak at all. Shoulders sagging Jean feels her heart heavy in her chest.   
They hadn’t spoke in nearly a whole year, and she had dialed him by a mistake. Jared probably didn’t even want anything to do with her anymore at this point. Why would he? The turmoil and hell that their relationship had been took a heavy toll on the singer and with her simply vanishing and dropping off the face of the planet like that broke him in a way that she didn’t think she would ever be capable of doing. At the same time   
Now Jean was sitting there on the floor of her dark apartment cradling the phone against her cheek like it was the only thing keeping her breathing. Just hearing that soft response on the other end of the line made her body ache. Leaning her back against the side of the couch she tried to talk again, daring to break the fragile silence.  
“Jared, I...”   
“You haven’t called me Jared in years.” It was such a small observation, but they stung like Jean had been physically hit. Rubbing a hand across her eyes the blonde realized that her face was soaked in tears.  
“I know. It’s been so long I didn’t think you’d even pick up. It was an accident really, I’m sorry to have bothered you, I’ll just-”  
“Don’t hang up, please,” Jared cuts her off with that one soft request and Jean goes quiet. That’s not what she expected to hear. Jean wanted him to agree with her, to rush her off the line, to hang up on her.   
Inside her chest she could feel the stitches starting to come apart. Her very carefully designed facade start to peel apart at the seems and the memories of their beautiful turbulant relationship start to leak out. That too familiar deep ache of loss making her curl up on herself, to shield herself from the outside world.   
“Jay I miss you. It’s a terribly selfish thing to say. I know it is. Gods I hope you found someone else to be with,” Jean admits a soft sob breaking her lips as she kneads the heel of her hand against her left eye trying to will away the tears.  
Silence.  
“Part of my feels like I should never feel happy again for what I did to you. I fully believe that I don’t deserve another person, I’ll just break them too.”  
“Jean, shut up. Just stop talking,” Jared interrupts her rambling again she can hear the sadness in his voice, and also how tired he seems. It’s something she hasn’t heard in so long and even that tone he takes with her has a soft edge to it, like he’s trying to sooth a small child out of a fit.   
“We don’t need to have this conversation again. We had it back when I was filming suicide squad. I’m tired of the conversation. You’re sorry, I’m sorry, everyone is sad about it. I just don’t want to feel it anymore. For once I want you to just go away. Don’t call again. Get rid of my number and don’t try to contact me again okay? Good by Misses Leto.”   
Something inside Jean shatters when he says Miss Leto. It was like a window pane breaking and suddenly the billowing blackness outside rushed in to fill the aching space. Coldness wrapped it’s thick fingers around her chest and the assassin couldn’t breath for a moment. Taking a soft shuddering breath she nods, then realizes that he can’t see her.  
“Goodbye Mister Leto.”


End file.
